Consequences, Consequences
by Koi19
Summary: Sometimes we just have to face the consequences of our actions, our situations. Follow Syaoran through the unpredictable turns his solitary life takes when he extends a helping hand to a desperate stranger. S/S soon to undergo editing.
1. Chapter 1

**Consequences, consequences  
**Koi19

AN: Editing underway.

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP and only CLAMP. I claim any characters you don't recognize and any ooc-ness you find or think you find. Oh and the plot, whatever it is...

* * *

It all happened so fast.

I was just walking down the street when, BAM, this girl comes crashing into me.

Asked, no begged, me to help her.

I don't know why, maybe it was the way she looked at me. Her eyes were begging, pleading. There was pain in her eyes. Desperation.

I'd promised myself I'd keep a low profile.

And it all went out the window for some girl I didn't even know.

_Didn't_ is emphasized.

There were three guys chasing her. Big guys.

Make that four. There was another one behind them, who is supposedly their leader. But he wasn't as big as the rest of them. He was about my size.

"This is the jerk-off you're trying to leave me for!" The smallest one said.

Jerk-off? Leave him for? What the hell was he talking about?

Then I realized she was straddling me on the sidewalk. Somehow we had ended up like that when we fell. Thank god it was dark outside.

"Please?" she whispered as they started to close in on us.

Before I had a chance to answer her, she was dragged off of me.

The biggest guy there was holding her up by her hair while her ex-boyfriend watched her struggle.

"You got away from us. You were lucky. This time, you'll need a miracle." Then he slapped her in the face. Now, I assume she was only semi-conscious to begin with. That slap knocked her out.

"Let her go." I heard someone say.

"What'd you say?" he demanded as he looked in my direction.

"He said for us to let her go, boss."

"I heard him! So shut it!"

"Who? Me?" I asked him as I looked around. There was no else there. Apparently, my big mouth had gotten me into some kind of trouble yet again.

"Yes, you! Who else would I be talking to?"

"Your imaginary friend?" Damn. There I went again. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?

"You leave him outta this! I mean…. Bruno, Knuckles, get him!" Next thing I know, the other two goons were charging at me.

This was easy enough. They were each coming at me from different sides at about the same speed. So right before they made contact with me I stepped out of the way.

KRACK! That's the sound of two thick skulls colliding.

THUMP! That's the sound of two thick bodies belonging to two thick heads collapsing, unconscious on the ground.

Like I said easy stuff. Two down, two to go.

Me side-stepping his two goons so easily only infuriated him more.

"Butch! You're up. Just drop her, she ain't going nowhere."

"Anywhere." I corrected him. "She ain't going anywhere is the correct way. Nowhere makes the sentence a double negative, implying that she is going somewhere."

"Ohhh." Butch said as he absorbed that. Took a really long time, too. He was standing there for a good ten minutes before the other guy, whose name I later learned was Frankie, said, "don't just stand there, pulverize him already!"

Butch came at me straight on, arm pulled back, ready to punch.

But we all know that didn't happen.

My spin on 'Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon'.

Crouching Tiger: I, well, I crouched. What did you expect?

Hidden Dragon: two seconds before he would have made contact with me, I kicked straight up and sent him flying.

Just Frankie left now. Butch had collapsed on top the other two like a good idiot.

Frankie surprised me. I didn't think he knew any karate but apparently he did. He almost landed a couple of hits on me.

Almost.

I was just too fast for him. Knocked him out in about 3 hits. Didn't want to hurt him too bad.

Little did I know that he would continuously come after me for revenge. If I had known beforehand, I might have taken the long way home that Friday night. But I didn't.

Anyway, I stepped over Frankie and went over to the girl and picked her up. Something told me I would regret this later as I walked the last two blocks to my house with her in my arms.

I didn't know the half of it.

A few days, two or so, after that the girl finally came to.

Seriously, she was out for three days.

Anyway, when she stumbled out of the guest room of my apartment -you didn't think I'd put her in my room, did you?- the first thing she did was almost fall flat on her face.

Almost.

Luckily, I was only a few feet away and managed to catch her. Somehow she had once again ended up straddling me on the floor. For the first time in three days I was able look into the eyes of the stranger I had helped. The stranger who was currently residing in my apartment. That was my choice and it's beside the point.

She had the most entrancing eyes I had ever seen. They were a sort of liquid green color. It would have been nice to firstly keep staring into her eyes, but the floor was getting quite uncomfortable.

"Uh… do you mind?" I said. Instantly her face flamed.

"Sorry." She apologized as she got off of me.

I smirked at her embarrassed state. But she suddenly looked up at me and said, "Um, where are my clothes?" she was wearing a pair of my pajamas. I obviously don't have any girl clothes so it was the best I could do.

It was my turn to blush, but it was an extremely light one. Plus I turned away from before I said, "trash, they were ruined in the fight."

"What happened?"

"Pulverized them, brought you here. You're welcome."

"Oh, I never did thank you, did I?" she said as I got up. Next thing I know I was right back on the floor again. She glomped me unexpectedly. "Thank you, uhhh? Wait I don't know you're name." She said as she got up and pulled me up with her.

"Likewise." I told her.

"Watashi wa Kinomoto Sakura."

"Li Syaoran." I told her then something dawned on me, "you speak Japanese?"

"Hai!" she responded happily. "I'm half Japanese."

"Me too." Once again, I was glomped by her, but this time she didn't knock me over.

"That's so cool Li-kun!" Kun? Where did this come from?

From not knowing each others name one minute to –kun the next. What was going on?I wasn't sure, but I definitly didn't like it.

"Um, Li-kun?" There was that name again.

"Yes?"

"Do you have anything else I could hold, I have a sudden urge to take a shower." She said pulling at the tee she was wearing.

I was losing control of my life, thanks to a girl I had only just formally met a few minutes ago. "Sure, hold on for a minute." I told her as I ran to my room. I figured that I had to have some things in the back of my closet that wouldn't swallow her. I found an old shirt one of my sisters had given me when I was 12. That I have never worn. Ever.

It was a green short sleeved tee that had a teddy bear on it. With a heart. It looked like a fregging care-bear. I can not express in words how disgusted I was when I first saw that shirt.

I turned around to place the shirt on my bed when I saw she had followed me to my room. Shaking my head, I turned back to look for some old shorts. I found some green shorts that I had long since out grown.

"Thanks Li-kun." She said as she took the clothes from me, shyly.

Why was she suddenly so reserved? She was just so bubbly and energetic then...this. I wasn't sure which one I preferred. And I wasn't sure why I cared.

"Sakura-san?" I wasn't sure why I even spoke, butI guess it was just curiosity.

"Hmmm?" She didn't look at me, only fiddled with the clothes she held.

"Why were they after you?" Still, she kept her gaze averted as she spoke.

"I-I. I mean that..." She trailed off, her voice filled with tears and pain. It was inexplicable. Something about her just screamed for me to get as far away as possible, and something different called out for me to comfort her. Somehow I chose the latter.

"Shhh. It's okay. You don't have to tell me anything, not just yet anyway. You're fine here, safe. Understand?" She nodded into the crevice of my neck as tears slid down her face. I wasn't sure what was going on, but something was telling me that there was going to be trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Consequences, Consequences  
****Chapter 2  
**Koi19

AN: Editing underway.

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP and only CLAMP. I claim any characters you don't recognize and any ooc-ness you find or think you find. Oh and the plot, whatever it is...

* * *

What have I gotten myself into? It seems I've been asking myself that a lot lately, and there's no question why: Sakura Kinomoto.

"Li-kun?"

"Hmm?" I looked up from my pathagorean theorums and watched as she walked slowly into my room. She seemed to have spontaneous lapses in her personality: happy and content vrs. meek and insecure. Right now, she seemed to be sporting a mix of the two: content, yet slightly meek.

"I"ve been thinking that... maybe I should leave." Leave?

"Is something wrong, Sakura-san? Why do you want to leave?" She kicked at the carpet, avoiding my eyes. I stared at her briefly before letting my eyes wander to the door.

"No, no... I mean nothing's wrong. I just wanted to thank you for your kindness Li-kun. B-but I don't think I should stay here any longer..." she trailed off as I stood and walked in her direction. "Li-kun?" I walked by her to the doorway and picked up the duffle bag that was on the side of the door, out of sight save for bag strap.

"So this is how you say good-bye?" Her face flamed with embarrassment as she trembled slightly.

"Li-kun I-I don't want something to happen to you because of me." That's what she was worried about. Jeez; women.

"I'm insulted. You think I can't take of myself?" When I began walking to her, she began backing away from me, towards my bed. I continued my advance as her retreat went on. Her legs hit the foot of my bed and buckled beneath her. I dropped the duffle just before I reached my bed and stared down at her, towering over her small figure. "Besides, where would you go, Sakura-san?" I watched her eyes widen when I drawled out her name.

"I'd go home. I'd be safe home." She nodded as though agreeing with herself.

"Would you really?" Who did she think she was fooling? Everytime she stepped out of the apartment, she immediately latched onto my arm, or otherwise stayed incredibly close to me. At first I had a problem with it, but I kept catching the glances she always tried to be discreet about as she looked over her shoulder. "If Frankie knew were you lived before this, what makes you think he wouldn't expect you to go back there?"

She stared at her hands in her lap, in response. "I just don't want to be a burden to you. You've done so much for me already: letting me stay with you. Then enrolling me in your school, too. I haven't been able to do anything for in return. And... I think Frankie's getting close to finding me. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Sakura-san," I waited until she looked at me to continue. "What is really going on?" Before she could even open her mouth to speak, I cut her off. "And don't tell me nothing either."

She stood, brushing past me to grab her bag. She hoisted it onto her shoulder before looking at me once more. "I'm sorry. I really am, but I can't let you get tangled in my problems."

She turned walking through the door. "Sakura-san." She kept going. She reached the apartment door without so much as a glance over her shoulder, a fact that surprised me to no end. "Sakura!"

Sakura looked at me, startled, but opened the door anyway. "Good-bye Li-kun."

I grabbed her arm. "Do you think that I would let you just walk out of here knowing you're in danger?" I was immensely glad that didn't come out in some idiotic, sappy way. At least i think it didn't.

She yanked her arm away, visibly trembling. There was nowhere for her to--I had her cornered. I took a wild guess at which Sakura I'd be facing now. Sad? Scared? Remorseful? "Get away from me." She growled. Never in a million years would I have guessed angry. Full blown fire, anger, irritation blared in her eyes, illuminating them with a kalidescope of greens. It was entrancing, I've yet to see such beauty in another person's eyes.

It was so inspiring, all I utter was a dumbfounded, "what?" It inspired me to sound stupid... so what.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" with surprizing strength, she pushed me out the way and ran off.

I was stunned to say the least. So much so, that I couldn't decide if I should go after her...


	3. Chapter 3

**Consequences, Consequences  
****Chapter 3  
**Koi19

AN: Editing underway.

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP and only CLAMP. I claim any characters you don't recognize and any ooc-ness you find or think you find. Oh and the plot, whatever it is...

* * *

I stood there, unable to move. She'd been out of my presence for only seconds yet I felt a great void take its place in my life.

I walked back into my apartment, shut the door, and proceeded to wallow in self pity. She was gone almost as quickly as she had entered my life, and with less fighting. Physically, anyway.

Life returned to it's previously slow momentum. Even now, I still wonder what happened to her, her face, her smile, only a distant memory in my mind.

Just kidding. I mean, come on: me? Wallow in self pity? Yea, right.

But anyway, I went after her. There was that little annoying voice in my head that urged me not to let her go. And as far as I could see, there was no reason for me to do so. She'd only been gone for a few minutes, and I figured I could catch up to her. I took the stairs three at a time, and stood at the front gate for a moment, trying to decide which way to go.

A split second later I took off to my left, ignoring the cold November air that whipped around my form. I would be on track but I really don't want to. Too much trouble.

I ran without knowing where I was going or which direction I was going in, but I knew why. And that was enough to keep me going. Cause if I was cold, then Sakura must have been freezing: she was wearing only the tank top she'd had on in the house.

The blocks, the houses and the few people who dared venture outside all flew past me in blur. I simply ran, searching for her face, listening for her voice.

Something.

Anything.

All I wanted was some sort of sign of her.

And I guess I wished hard enough cause I got it.

I stopped momentarily to catch my breath when I realized someone was calling my name.

As I looked around I caught a glimpse of Sakura. And fear etched on her face. She was running up the block at me, staring past me, over my shoulder, at the car swerving out of control as it came up the block behind me.

All of a sudden, the sound of a horn blaring and tired screeching became startlingly clear to me.

Sakura's voice and the blinding headlights were the last thing I remembered...


	4. Chapter 4

**Consequences, Consequences  
****Chapter 4  
**Koi19

AN: Editing underway.

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP and only CLAMP. I claim any characters you don't recognize and any ooc-ness you find or think you find. Oh and the plot, whatever it is...

* * *

Okay, lets just get this outta the way. I did NOT faint, but I sure did hit my head to something.

I know I did cuz when I woke up the next day -today, whatever-, my head was killing me. And Sakura was sleeping, curled in the fetal positon on the floor.

She looked sweet, peaceful, but uncomfortable. I can't imagine that she would be down there, but what would I know, right?

Every inch of my body protested as I moved but I was already tired of lying still. I stood, stretched and fell. Yea, I found it odd too at the time until I felt sakura's arm wrapped around my ankle.

"Back to bed." She murmured, sitting up. "You're in no condition to be out of bed."

Eh, girls. "I'm fine, really. Lemme go. Weren't you leaving yesterday?"

"You helped me, I help you. But this doesn't even begin to pay you back." Mood swing: indebted. Wait a second, that's not mood...

As much as I wanted to tell her it wasn't nessecary the only words that came out of my mouth were, "damn straight. You'll stay here until I say you're finished."

She scoffed. "I can't believe you'd pull something like that." Her voice was offended but she was smiling. Playful, now. Really, something has to be going on in her head. "I can't believe you'd stoop so low, Li-kun. Very uncharacterist."

She did have a point though. I couldn't help but wonder why I was going through so much for her, a girl I barely knew. Well, she did need my help, or she does, but who's to say I'd do it for anyone else. I mean, i'm not a bad guy, per se, but I couldn't care less about people I don't know. Well, it depends on the day, really.

She stood, holding out a hand to me. "Lets cook!"

I let her help me for a reason I won't let you know. Although you imaginative, insane ones may be able to guess it. "I don't think I trust you in a kitchen yet."

She snorted, and pulled me from my room. "I'm sure you don't which is why we're cooking together. Or did you miss the 'lets' part? Li-kun," she paused, glancing at me slyly. "You're a loser."

Loser? She won't be so fregging happy in a moment. "Oi, Sakura- what the hell?" Please tell me she didn't just break something. "Daijoubu-ka?" Like to keep my japanese sharp.

"Daijoubu. The pots just tipped over."

"I knew I couldn't trust you in here. I'll cook."

"No, Li-kun, you're still recovering from your fall. I can handle it." Yea, right. Its like trusting a pyro in a room full of lighters. "Hidoi, Li-kun, that was unnessecary. At least let me help. please?"

"I didn't realize I said that out loud. You can help, but I'm alright."

Skipping all the boring cooking -and near death experiences- and eating. (Note to self: DO NOT let Sakura use a knife.) "You can call me Syaoran, you know."

"I know. How about... Syao-kun?"

"Only if we're alone." My god I forgot teenaged girls act just 4 yr olds. I hoped I'd never have to hear that name again, but as long as it doesn't get out I'm fine. I thought that name had died with my sisters but I guess girls just think alike... "I'll do the dishes."

"Syao-kun, you could at least let me do that. Go rest before I force you into bed."

"You mean try to force me to bed."

"Eh?? I'm strong. I can do... stuff. Besides you're still weak. I don't want you to over exert yourself. More trouble for me." She added as an after thought.

"Theres nothing about me weak Sakura."

"No," her voice was soft, her eyes intense as she looked at me. "I don't suppose there would be."

"But we will talk, enough time has gone by," one day to be exact, "and i won't take no for an answer."

She nodded mutely before gathering the plates and walking into the kitchen.

What did you expect? I could only let her get away with this secret for so long. My curiosity doesn't like being deprived.

"And don't try to run off like you did yesterday!" I shouted after her, just in case she decided to try it again.

She back tracked slowly. "Syao-kun, you were out for a week, not a day..." she glanced at me concernedly. "I thought I'd mentioned it earlier.

A week? "I think I will go lie down." Kami, what did I hit my head to? Alloy1090?

"Actually you hit to a gate made out of an experimental titanium gate. No damage done, but it knocked you out very well."

"Well isn't that just perfect."

--

A little science for you. Its true. Don't say I never taught you anything. Reviews!

Translations:  
daijoubu-ka? are you alright?  
daijoubu- i'm alright  
hidoi- cruel, mean, harsh

note:  
alloy 1090 is the hardest known metal, though titanium is often, incorrectly, said to be so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Consequences, Consequences  
****Chapter 5  
**Koi19

AN: Editing underway.

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP and only CLAMP. I claim any characters you don't recognize and any ooc-ness you find or think you find. Oh and the plot, whatever it is...

* * *

I must admit: Sakura is very talented. She's managed to evade my questioning for another two weeks.

I underestimated her.

Knowing that makes me all the more curious.

Just what kind of trouble are you in Sakura?

Mind you, it's not spoken out loud because Sakura isn't here. No, she hasn't tried to run off again. She's out with her newly discovered 'twin.' No, they aren't actual twins and no, they don't even look alike.

"Syaoran! I'm back!" And judging by the 'Syaoran,' she's not alone.

Although I've taken to calling her 'Sakura' at all times she still insists on the 'Syao-kun' when we're alone.

"Syao-chan," whoa, I definitely did not approve that. "I know, I know, but you look so adorable when you're thinking." She beamed.

"Li men are never adorable - we're down right sexy." Arrogant? Yes. But relax, it's a joke... mostly.

She snorted and pulled at my arm. "Come see what we got."

I let her lead the way into the living room. "... Fabric?" I gave her a slightly incredulous look. "You went shopping for four hours and all you got was a couple rolls of fabric?"

"Not just fabric." I turned at the sound of the new, yet familiar voice. "Within these rolls of fabric are outfits, just waiting to be discovered."

Tomoyo Daidouji: fellow student; designer extraordinaire.

Yes. Sakura's twin. As if one wasn't enough.

"Hello Tomoyo."

She waggled her fingers at me in greeting as she strolled from the kitchen, a bottle of water in hand. I watched silently as Tomoyo gracefully plopped onto the sofa, her eyes bright. She was designing.

And yes, I know you want to know how a plop can be graceful. The answer: Tomoyo Daidouji.

"I'm sorry Syaoran," Sakura began when I sighed. "I hope you don't mind me having Tomoyo over without telling you."

I've come to discover that Sakura isn't bipolar, nor anything along those lines. So all you people who thought so: you FAIL. That's just her natural personality.

She's just... self-empathetic, I guess. I mean, it's like whatever she feels, she feels it twice what you or I would and it changes her entire mood. Weird, I know.

Aanyway, I snorted at her. "You live here too. Just don't wreck the apartment and keep out of my room."

"That last part was for me only, I assume." Apparently having heard the exchange, Tomoyo sipped her water. "I mean, since Sakura just waltzed right into your room."

"In that case; yes."

"Wow Sakura. I didn't realize you two were living together." She grinned like she knew what was going on.

"Umm, yeah." Sakura answered. She entirely missed the implication behind it.

"It's not the way you think Tomoyo." She, like all of you probably, thinks that a guy and a girl can't live together without becoming - umm, romantically involved. unless one or both of them is gay, but that's a whole different story.

Sakura's confused look remained for a few moments before she gasped, "Tomoyo, you're insane."

Oooh, wound my pride, why don't you. What's so insane about the possibility of us together?

Eh, it's not like I care anyway. Yup, don't care - not one bit.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying you would never, ever date Syaoran."

"That's not what I meant."

"So what did you mean?" When Sakura hesitated, she pounced again. "Maybe you meant that he's dateable, but not your type? Oh dear, Sakura," she lamented dramatically, obviously enjoying herself. "You'd impose upon Syaoran's kindness, but you wouldn't go out with him? Poor thing." she directed her last statement at me.

You've got to admit, the girl is very crafty. Note to self: Don't get on her bad side.

"That isn't what I meant!" she repeated, face flushed, eyes tearing.

Okay, maybe she went a little too far.

"Sakura, don't-"

"Come on, let's get you measured for your new outfits. Don't worry, Syaoran can take a joke." She winked, smoothly cutting me off.

Sakura hesitated a moment, then smiled. "Okay, let's go." Together they went into Sakura's room.

Women.

-+-

"Syaoran?" Sakura knocked lightly on my open door. "Are you awake?"

I mumbled my acknowledgement through the pillow covering my face. A moment later I felt the bed shift as she sat, then shift again as she stretched out beside me.

This was new. I turned my head to look at her. Her emerald eyes though lowered, were serious and pensive.

"He kidnapped me."

I shot up, my pillow tumbling to the floor. "What?" Despite her mumbling the words, I heard her clearly.

"Frankie." She said, slightly louder then the last time. "He kidnapped me on my way home from school about three months ago."

I didn't know what to say. I mean, what could I say? All I knew was anger. I wanted to track down that bastard and murder that filthy son of a -

She sniffled and I lay back down, taking her hand.

"Why?" It was the only coherent thing I could manage.

"Because I turned him down, I think. No one tells Frankie no. And I did."

"So he kidnapped you for that?"

She nodded. "I didn't think he would take it that far. But he always gets his way."

"He's just some punk, nothing to worry about. Why not go to the police?"

"Because most of them work for his father. Faolan "Frankie" Callaghan, son of Garvey Callaghan, head of the underground Mafia."

Callaghan, the name was familiar. Then it hit me. Callaghan was the name of the owner of my family's top business rivals in the states. The Li Clan was pretty well known, even over here. We had our hands in a little bit of everything.

So did the Callaghans. Only, their hands obviously knew no boundaries to legal and illegal business.

"And now he's going to come after you, Syaoran." Syaoran... She was serious... "All because you helped me."

"No need to worry. I can take care of myself, remember? They won't get to you." I meant it too. If he ever lay hands on Sakura again, it would be over my dead body.

She nodded once, then smiled up at me. "Unless it's against gates of course."

Women!

"Men." she returned, straight-faced.

Gotta stop talking out loud. It didn't matter when it was just me living here. But with Sakura around to witness it -and respond- that was a different story. Especially if it's going to be something stupid. And most of the time... it will be.

Hey, what can I say?

Even I have my moments.

"He's coming after us. Soon. I just know it." She said suddenly, once again solemn.

I sighed, tapping my forehead against hers lightly. "Stop that. I said I'll handle it. Trust me."

She smiled at me softly and, I hate to admit it, my heart lurched. "I do trust you, Syaoran. With my life."

Several moments passed before I realized that, hand still intertwined with mine, she had fallen asleep.

Now, before you say anything, the only thing that stopped me from doing the chivalrous thing and either put her in her own room or sleep there myself was the fact that I was already mostly asleep too. That and the fact that when I moved my hand, her grasp tightened on mine before going limp again.

One thought ran across my mind as I finally drifted to sleep.

She trusts me...

* * *

A/N: Well yea ok. This took a long time to get out. Things have been hectic. Consider this my birthday present - but for you.

Til next,

Koi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Consequences, Consequences  
****Chapter 6  
**Koi19

AN: Editing underway.

Shameless Advertising: Read my other CCS fic ~ Hard To Do and check me out on Fictionpress.

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP and only CLAMP. I claim any characters you don't recognize and any ooc-ness you find or think you find. Oh and the plot, whatever it is...

* * *

Another month passed, uneventful on the Frankie front.

I know, slow isn't it?

But even if the boy didn't look all that smart, I have to assume that he at least has a hired brain advising him. Whatever the case may be, we have to stay on our toes.

"Syaoran..." Sakura clung to my arm as we left our school. You know the drill: big, ritzy, private - the whole nine yards. Anyway, I turned my head to her and saw complete unease in her eyes.

She's much more in control of herself when in public.

"What's wrong?"

"...We're," she hesitated and stopped to adjust her bag. "We're being followed."

Oh. That.

"Uh huh."

She glared at me. "Why didn't you say something if you knew!?"

"Didn't want to worry you." And I didn't. Its hard enough keeping up with her when she's 'calm', telling her was out of the question.

"Were you ever going to let me know?" She huffed as we started walking again.

No. "Yes. When I was sure -"

"You're lying." She cut me off quite similar to the way Tomoyo does.

"Come on, let's go out for a while, shake them or at least bore the hell out of them."

As I thought, Sakura simply bounced with surprised joy, overlooking the fact that I sidestepped her accusation.

At least that's useful in some situations.

"Sakuraaaaaaa!" The high pitched squeal sounded like nails on a chalkboard. A moment later, we were knocked into the gate surrounding the school.

"Hi Lexi." Sakura returned the enthusiastic girls hug as I steadied the three of us.

Finally letting her go, she turned to me, "hey Syaoran."

I don't bother to answer because I tend to cease to exist after formalities.

Without trying, Sakura draws attention to herself, and therefore me since she is always with me. She's gathered quite a few friends besides Tomoyo. Lexi, being one of - no, correction- being the most annoying one.

Taking Sakura's hand in mine, I clear my throat. "If you don't mind Lexi, we're kinda busy."

Sakura smiles at the reminder, a faint blush dusting her features, but squeezes my hand as if to thank me for the wake up call. It is kinda dangerous for us to be standing out here, nevermind the fact that its cold.

Lexi nods, "where are you headed?"

Uhhh... "Movies."

"To see?"

"We haven't decided yet."

"Oh, there's a great movie out right now, that I really want to see. You guys should go check it out."

I squeeze Sakura's hand again but for an entirely different reason. Don't do it, stay strong. For the love of -

"Would you like to join us Lexi?" Damn. So close. So, so close.

"I'd love to! You're the greatest Sakura." She falls in step with us as we start walking once again, and my mind drifts back to the car tailing us. "I swear, you won't even know I'm there!"

I seriously doubt that.

"Sakura, Syaoran. Oh, hello Lexi." I have never been so happy to see Tomoyo before in my entire life. Surprising both her and Sakura, I do the unthinkable: ask her to join us. Thankfully, she simply smiles, "I'd love to."

Luckily, someone can take a hint.

-+-

Two hours, two buckets of popcorn, four large sodas, and roughly Seventy dollars later, we're back home.

All of us.

Tomoyo's fitting Sakura for a new outfit.

Lexi practically shouts her approval every few seconds.

I get up to turn on my stereo, letting whatever CD inside play. Just a way to drown out the screeching, after a moment I turned the volume up.

A knock sounds at the door, Tomoyo takes a step into my room. "May I talk to you for a moment Syaoran?"

I wave her in and have a seat on my bed as she closes the door softly. "What's on your mind?"

Always one to get straight to point she sighs. "It's about Sakura..." when she hesitates, I narrow my eyes at her. Has Sakura told her the truth behind why she's living with me? "Well, it's more about Lexi."

Oh. Her. "What about it?"

A small smile tugs at her lips, then quickly disappears. "She doesn't seem right to me." She's noticed it too, great. "It feels like she befriended Sakura only to size up the competition... I'm not sure if that's exactly it but I don't trust her."

After a short silence, I answer. "I don't either. Sakura's too trusting, she might get hurt."

Shocker of the Day: "So why are you two being followed?"

Its my turn to hesitate now. "Picked that up, huh?" She nods. "Well, its not exactly a secret, but its not for me to tell either. That's up to her."

Accepting this explanation, she simply nods again and turns to leave. "I'll be watching her." She says softly before she leaves.

Yeah, you won't be the only one.

* * *

A/N: Just a teensy tiny smidgen of progress and not much S/S. I apologize for that but hey, I'm just making it up as I go!

Note: Oh Hii, everyone. I'm back. The next chapter for Consequences, Consequences is still on the drawing board. I did think I'd lost it but... I'm not sure if I'd even started it before I left anymore. That's how completely it has vanished. So while I rethink their -and Frankie's- next step, check out Hard to Do. (Yes, I'm shamelessly advertising again...)

Til next time [whenever that'll be],

Koi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Consequences, Consequences - **Chapter 6 by Koi19

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp. Disjointed story plot and characters you don't recognize - mine.

Warning: Chapter **not **beta'd or thoroughly edited, I claim full responsibility for any ruptured craniums/brain vessels/lost of faith in all mankind.

Shameless Advertising: Read my other CCS fic ~ Hard To Do and check me out on Fictionpress.

Announcement: My muse has taken an indefinite leave of absence. Expect 1shots and sporadic updates. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

After some discussion, mostly on Sakura's part, as I agreed with her, Sakura decided to tell Tomoyo her 'situation'.

"Sakura," Tomoyo said gently, pausing in thought. "I'm by your side, as is Syaoran obviously. We'll figure out a way to end this. Together."

We were currently in my Living room. To be precise, Tomoyo sat on the couch, Sakura paced in front of her and I was leaning against the doorway.

Sakura stopped her pacing a moment later. "Really? You - You mean you don't want nothing to do with me?"

I've never understood the female mind in the slightest. I'm not even going to pretend I have.

But Sakura is in a league of her own. Hands down. No competition. No one I've ever met even comes close.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

Ahem, that's besides the point.

Unsurprisingly, I haven't the slightest clue as to how she even ended up at that solution. It does explain why she's been sulking since we've had the discussion.

Hey, it's not like I don't ask her things. With this girl's downs she may have misplaced her lip gloss, sometimes its best not to ask.

"You are my closest friend," she stood, looking Sakura in the eye. "If you're in danger, I'm going to do everything in my power to help you."

Although they were standing mere inches apart, Sakura launched herself at Tomoyo, hugging her.

Somehow Tomoyo managed to keep her balance. Guess she's used to it.

The two of them would be a perfect example of yin and yang -in the complimentary way- which is probably why they get along so well. Tomoyo is calm and collected where Sakura is an emotional hurricane.

"Syaoran-kun," I look up to find them eyeballing me. I don't think I want to know what they're thinking, so I'd better- "Group hug."

I laugh reflexively, "absolutely not." The females in my family have seen to it to make me hate hugs. Even if there are just two of them, it's not-

"I think Syaoran looks lonely over there, ne Sakura?"

She grins. "I know how to fix it!"

And somehow I end up being chased around my own living room by two crazy girls.

See what I mean? Hurricane.

After a few minutes of aimlessly running around the living room I realize that it wasn't so aimless. They pushed me towards a corner.

Sakura giggles triumphantly. "Got you."

I smirk back, "that's what you think."

I back away from them, judging the amount of space I have, which is quickly depleting.

Glimpsing the corner directly behind me I decide its time to change direction and head forward.

Suddenly, I catch Tomoyo's smirk behind Sakura and watch as she 'stumbles' all but shoving Sakura at me. With a surprised little gasp she grabs the back of the couch steadying herself.

Much like the first time we met, we collided. Hard.

Again she was on top of me.

Again she was straddling me.

The difference this time around, the Major difference that makes it stand out from the other times, is that this time - we're kissing.

If you can even call it that.

Before I have time to properly blink she bolts from the room.

A door slams.

I groan as I sit up, my eyes instantly finding Tomoyo's mildly shocked expression.

She doesn't fool me. At all.

I may be useless when it comes to girls but I can spot manipulation.

"What are you trying to accomplish here Tomoyo."

She frowns slightly at my demand, probably because the number of people who have demanded something from her has now increased to One. "I don't think I know what you mean." She smiles and excuses herself to check on Sakura.

-=-

Several hours later, a knock sounds at my door. Its already after 12. Yeah, yeah, sleep is good, yada yada, whatever.

"Syaoran? Are you awake?" She calls softly a moment later.

"Come in." I watch Sakura open the door and creep into the room, as I sit up. She looks up and freezes, her face flushing.

"Where are your clothes?"

I smirk reflexively. "I just got out the shower." Two hours ago.

"I heard your shower over an hour ago." she retorts.

I stare at her a moment. "You can't hear my shower from your room."

She flushes darker; you can't pass out from blushing too hard, can you?

"I was going to talk to you earlier but I heard the water running, so I went back to my room and fell asleep but I just woke up and came to see if you were still awake." She said that in one breath mind you. That's what I _think _she said.

I can't help it, so I laugh. A few moments later I calm down and so has she: there's only a slight pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Are you finished yet?" she huffs.

I shake my head as a few more laughs escape and slide over, patting the bed beside me for her.

Instead of sitting, she grabs the nearest pillow and whacks me with it. "Stupid boys and their stupid brains and their stupid testosterone and... Stupid!" A hit accompanies each word. Thank God its only a pillow, otherwise I might be dead.

"You done?"

Sakura stares at me a moment, her eyes seem to sparkle though it may just be the light. (Ignoring the fact that the light is behind her. If anyone's eyes are sparkling from the light, its mine and my eyes don't sparkle. End of story.)

She raises the pillow once more and without warning I pull her to me, pressing my face to her stomach. She's wearing the shirt with the teddy bear I had given her what seems like years ago, but was only a few months; it smelt of laundry detergent and Sakura. I hear the pillow plop on the bed before her hands fall to my hair.

"I'm sorry," my voice rumbles through her slight form at the close contact.

"I overreacted," she sighs in reply, already knowing what I mean. "It was just an accident. And Tomoyo did apologize."

I'm not sure if she realizes, but I was there when Sakura should have knocked her over. Tomoyo didn't so much as tip over. I still don't buy that whole 'tripping' thing.

She's got a plan of her own...  
Between her and Frankie, I'm not sure which one is more of a threat.

-=-

Okay well, yea. This is a pretty short chapter, I know. But its here. And it's up, so Yay?

Reviews are appreciated.

Question?  
Yes?  
Will Eriol be in this story?  
He'll make an appearence soon, I think. Keep an eye open for him

Over and Out  
Koi~


	8. Chapter 8

**Consequences, Consequences  
****Chapter 8  
**Koi19

AN: I've made it my authoress' resolution to focus on one story so I can finish. One here and one on Fictionpress. I'm going to try to stick with _Consequences, Consequences_ and _Is Never Good For You?_ On one hand INGFY? is a very short series (Or I plan for it to be) and even though like most of my works, it has no preplanned plot I feel that its almost finished. [Not that anyone here reads it... but still.] And while Hard to do is almost finished as well, I feel the need to work on this.  
On another Note: Chapter 8 - woo! I think. On with the chapter!!

Shameless Advertising: Read my other CCS fic ~ Hard To Do and check me out on Fictionpress.  
Totally Irrelevant Announcement: Happy Birthday to me~! Again I like to give on(for) my bday so here you go. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP and only CLAMP. I claim any characters you don't recognize and any ooc-ness you find or think you find. Oh and the plot, whatever it is...

* * *

"...O Mai Gawd No Waiiii!" The banshee also known as Lexi screeches less than 6 inches from my ear. "You should come over and help me Sakura - I love your room! You should SO help me redecorate!"

Absolutely Not. There is no way she is getting anywhere near-

"I'd love to help Lexi..." The Hell! "But Syaoran's the one who decorated."

"Aww," she visibly deflates. So she _can_ be quiet, how surprising.

"Sakura," Tomoyo almost unnoticibly materalizes, her soft voice breaking the sudden silence as Lexi's phone rings. "Would you come with me a moment?"

Sakura nods and turns to Lexi, "we'll be right back."

Lexi nods and continues listening to her cell. "Okay. Okay Rio. I'm coming. I'll see you later actually, got to go meet a friend of mine," she says in an surprisingly normal tone. She stands, brushes herself off and flounces away. Really. She flounced.

Sakura and Tomoyo step off for a moment to talk in private and I opt to follow Lexi. I stay far enough behind to not be spotted but within hearing distance.

I follow until she stops along side of the building and linger around the corner. Eavesdropping, wrong, yeah I know already, relax. It's not stopping me.

"...No, she got out of it." She pauses, listening to whomevers on the other line, then huffs. "It's not my fault. I told you everything is blocked by her two friends. The closest I get to getting her alone is me, Sakura, _and Syaoran_ - he doesn't let her out his sight Rio."

And with good reason. As long as I'm around, you get anything resembling a shot at her.

-=-

"Oh Sakura, Tomoyo, I was looking for you. Hi Syaoran. I want you to meet my boyfriend."

Lexi's like a whole new person today. Her voice is still that annoying pitch, but she's not screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Oh I'd love to meet him Lexi."

Tomoyo nods slightly.

"Well, he's not really my boyfriend. Yet." Eh, women. "But I'm working on it."

They giggle. I really don't see what's funny about that but maybe its one of those girl things.

"Ah! There he is!" She pops up and kinda runs towards him. Y'know, she moves like she was running but her speed is slightly more than a normal walk. Maybe its one of those things you just have to see.

The 3 of us stand to greet him and I narrow my eyes. The boy is our age I think though he doesn't go to our school. Although if he did, I'd probably just never seen him before. Its not like I pay attention to the kids in here. I'd never even seen Lexi before I enrolled Sakura here.

"Guys this is Rio," she smiles, clinging to his arm. He smiles down at her but his eyes are cold. Can't blame him though. Its Lexi. "Rio this is Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran."

Same empty smile in place he pulls his arm free and shakes our hands, starting with me and ending with Tomoyo.

I'm a little peeved at the way he lingers with Sakura, who clings to me after, but am curious at the way he holds Tomoyo's hand, not releasing it until Lexi pulls him away.

"Pleasure to meet you all," he says trying to pull free again. "Don't pay Lexi any mind-"

"Trust me, we don't." What? We don't.

He smiles again, this time without the lack of emotion he seems to reserve for Lexi. "I'm Eriol. I've heard many things about you all."

"Funny, we've heard nothing about you." Tomoyo replies softly, her smile rivaling his first one.

"Well Rio's a bit of skirt chaser. So I was a teensy bit anxious about him meeting you two."

We all take our seats once more. "So, how do you two know each other?" I ask after Tomoyo nods softly.

Lexi looks blank.

"Through a mutual friend. And I'm not a skirt chaser, though you two are quite beautiful."

Smooth.

Lexi looks upset, but says nothing.

Anyone who can keep Lexi quiet is fine with me, even if he might work for Frankie. If he tries anything though, he's going down.

Sakura blushes and murmurs a soft thank you and I frown, pulling her chair to mine and taking her hand.

No I am not being possessive.

It was just to reassure her.

What? It was!

Tomoyo smiles. "Eriol, what school do you go to? I don't believe I've seen you around before."

"Rio was home schooled and finished early, so now he's staying with a friend and taking a little vacation." Lexi pipes up, proud to know that it seems.

I think she needs a puppy. That's what attention starved people need right? A pet? Actually maybe she should get a hamster.

-=-

Then the worse thing happened to me.

No, it wasn't Frankie. Trust me, I would have loved for it to be Frankie. But no. My mother called.

I know, it made me want to ignore it.

It's the usual phone call of nonstop nagging, her talking _at_ me, me half listening when I realize why she's calling.

I tell her no. Absolutely not. There is no way it's happening.

She Xiao Lang's me a few times adding on stuff about responsibilty and the Li Clan and I believe there are quite a few threats to my well being as well.

"Xiao Lang," my name in Chinese if you haven't caught on yet. "Take your fiance with you."

"My fiance?"

"The girl you're living with. I assume that's what she is. You haven't even mentioned her to me once. You're eloping? Quite unnessacary. Just-"

Ladies and Gentlemen: my mother. Only she can escalate a situation like that so quickly.

"Mother, Sakura is not my fiance. She's just a friend. You already knew about it so there was no need to say anything."

"I'd much rather hear about it from my own son." She has me looked in on periodically. Something about insuring my safety and easing her motherly instinct, which I doubt exists by the way. "You think I like hearing from outside sources that you're potentially creating trouble with our rivals. You know Callaghan will use any excuse to come at us."

She stopped talking then, but I know why. "-"

"Of course I know you're just trying to help her. Her father is quite brilliant, it's been a while since we've spoken however." See? She just wanted to interrupt me.

"You know him?" I don't even know why I'm surprised, she knows about everything else.

As she starts in about how Kinomoto Fujitaka is a prestigious archeologist and professor, I get an idea. Of course, this is probably why she really called.

"I'll go." She's not the only one who can cut people off.

It'll be risky but it may be the signal Frankie needs to call off whatever he's planning.

-=-

"Is that so? I happen to be attending the charity ball in place of my mother as well."

"Then we'll all go together."

"Go where?"

"You didn't tell her Syaoran?" Tomoyo gives me condescending look and I shrug.

Okay. So I _may_ have forgotten to mention it. No big deal. "There's to be a charity ball this weekend. My mother brought tickets but can't go. She's sending me instead."

Tomoyo kicks my shin discreetly and I manage not to flinch. I already know what she wants.

"I'll be attending as well." Tomoyo smiles, she's got a powerful kick dammit.

"Sakura, would you like to go?" Another kick. "With me?" One more. "As my date?" I grit out and step away from her. I know; why didn't I do that before? Trust me, it wouldn't have been so subtle.

"Oh," is her response and she lightly blushes. Is that a yes? No? Maybe when hell freezes over? I'll think about it? I don't speak Girl dammit!

Luckily Tomoyo is a girl, though its hard to believe sometimes, and thus understands. "Perfect! I already know what type of dress I'm going to make for you. Let's go talk jewelry." Either that or she's very good at imposing her will on Sakura.

I wouldn't be surprised if that was it.

-=-

So. Let's just get this straight.

This is a date.

This is for Sakura's general safety.

As is anything that happens tonight.

We clear? Great.

Tomoyo has provided our transportation as limos annoy me.

"Chances are that we won't be the only representatives for our parents tonight. We'll most likely see a few students from our school."

"And Frankie?" Sakura asks as we near the hall. Good. She's focused. We'll have to be tonight.

"He'll likely be there as well. You stay with me or Syaoran at all times."

"Roger that." She responds. As adorable as her salute is, this is serious.

We're prepared. We're organized. We're informed.

Nothing should go wrong tonight.

Nothing will go wrong as long as I have anything to say about it.

The car pulls to a stop and Tomoyo thanks our driver, one of her family's many employees at her disposal.

My mother insisted on a limo. My family resources are out of the question tonight.

Once outside, both Tomoyo and Sakura take an arm.

Photographers immediately start taking pictures and I can't say I blame them; the girls look beautiful and I'm not too bad either.

For those who actually care about what we wearing, Tomoyo decided on a blue theme. So yes, we're all in blue. My suit is dark blue, with a white shirt and a blue and green pinstriped tie. Tomoyo had created a royal blue, one shoulder, floor length dress for herself that had a flower embroidered in purple on the left side of her torso. Sakura's dress is midnight blue, with no real top to it. The sleeves are just sort of attached to the strapless bodice and it falls about an inch from her knees. And I know you're expecting sakura blossoms somewhere. Tomoyo did not disappoint; the flowers adorn the very bottom of her dress like a random splash of color.

Enough about clothes.

Inside we do the whole socializing thing and greet the others, make idle conversation and whatnot. We reach our table and I discover an unpleasant surprise.

"Syao-chan!"

Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, Shiefa.

My sisters.

**All** of my sisters.

"You've gotten so big!"

"You look so handsome!"

"Why don't you visit?"

"Is this your fiancee?"

The showstopper.

I pull out of their death grip of a hug and take Sakura's hand as she looks rightfully confused under my sisters scrutiny. "Hai. Kore wa Kinomoto Sakura-san, konyakusha."

"Fiancee, Syaoran?" Sakura asks me.

Oh, right. Damn.

* * *

Oh snap, Eriol's on _'The Dark Side'_? Hah, not surprising. It's Eriol.  
Syaoran says This is Sakura, my fiancee. If its worded wrong please inform me, kthnxl8rguyz

Apparently my 'guy brain' in this story is really quite pig headed. But its cute on Syaoran so its okay. :D Hmm not much Saku/Syao interaction this chapter but hey, scheming takes time.


End file.
